


In Farkas' Den

by KwisatchHaderach



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwisatchHaderach/pseuds/KwisatchHaderach
Summary: Farkas nails sexy wood-elf Dragonborn in Jorrvaskr while everyone's asleep
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	In Farkas' Den

Eoras thought it was a dream when the door to the Companions’ group quarters creaked open in the pitch-black dead of night. He thought it was a dream when he felt a heavy  
weight slide under his sheets. He even thought it was a dream when bristly bearded lips began gently caressing and nibbling at his earlobe, and muscular arms encircled his chest.

He smiled, and ground his hips backwards to reciprocate the pressure he was feeling on his ass, and was pleased to find a swelling hardness press back with enthusiasm. He bit  
his lip, and threw his head to the side to offer his mysterious assailant better access to his neck, and was gratified when he immediately began lavishing its most tender areas with  
little kisses and bites. 

Large hands began roaming freely over his front and sides, and Eoras slowly writhed like a cat in ecstasy. One of them began to invade the waistband of his soft drawstring pants  
with tantalizing slowness, and he let out a loud, uninhibited moan.

“Oh, Farkas…”

The arms tightened around him reflexively at the noise. A low voice whispered in his ear, “Careful, now, whelp. We don’t want anyone to hear, now, do we?”

Eoras froze. “Wait, Farkas?”

“Yes. I hope you weren’t expecting anyone else,” he murmured before going back to laving the side of Eoras’ neck.

“So this isn’t a dream?”

Farkas chuckled. “It could be, if you want.”

Eoras froze, and covered his face in his hands. “Oh, no…”

Farkas stopped moving. “What’s wrong?”

Eoras rolled over to face him, although he kept his face covered, and curled up into a defensive little ball.  
“It’s just…you’re so cool…and strong…and you came in here all stealthy and sexy to seduce me, and I just…moaned like a bitch in heat, and admitted I’d been dreaming about you, and now you’re gonna think I’m desperate and pathetic, and you’re never going to want to court me…”

Farkas grasped Eoras’ wrists, and gently pulled them apart to expose his beet-red face, where tears were starting to form in his big green eyes, and silenced him a long kiss on the lips.

Eoras made a muffled sound of surprise at this, but eventually reciprocated, and made a little gasp for air when he pulled away.

“I don’t think you’re desperate or pathetic,” whispered Farkas, their faces inches apart, as he admiringly traced the side of his face in the darkness. “And I’ve known you had an eye for me ever since our quest together in that tomb, where I showed you I was a werewolf.”

“How…?”

“Wolves have a great sense of smell,” he said, tapping his nose. “And the arousal I smelled coming off you that night after I transformed was…intoxicating,” he breathed, his eyes growing darker with lust at the memory. “By the Nine, it took me every ounce of self-control I had to keep myself from shoving you over one of the coffins, and taking you right then and there.”

Eoras shivered at this, and his pants grew uncomfortably tight. It was true. He had been so turned on at the sight of his crush transforming into a hulking beast of the night that he could barely make eye contact the rest of the trip, and had excused himself at the first opportunity to furiously masturbate to the vivid memory behind closed doors with his fist in his mouth to muffle his cries.

“So for the past three days,” Farkas muttered, his voice going lower, if that were possible. “You’ve been walking around, just marinating in that addictive scent of yours. I thought I could get over it with time, but it’s only gotten stronger. As I laid in my bed tonight, hard as a rock, unable to sleep, or do anything except think of you, I decided I was going to do something about it…”

The decisive growl with which he said these last few words made Eoras whimper, and Farkas surged forward with a kiss so fierce it pushed his head back onto the pillow. His tongue demanded entry this time, and Eoras was happy to allow it explore his mouth.

It was simply unfair how good of a kisser that man was, Eoras thought dazedly.

Farkas grabbed Eoras’ wrists again, forced them up above his head, and threw one leg over his prone hips so that he was straddling him. Eoras could feel his stiff length through his leather pants on his stomach, and wrapped his legs around his hips, causing the blanket to fall back around Farkas’ ankles.

“Consider this your introduction to Nordic courtship,” Farkas breathed in his ear.

He kissed him for a long while after that, and let his hands map every inch of skin above the waist. When one of his hands began to journey south, Eoras’ hips bucked in anticipation.

“So eager,” he cooed, cupping Eoras’ face.

Farkas began kissing and sucking at his neck again, and Eoras stifled a giggle at the thought that he might be more vampire than werewolf considering all the attention he had given it so far. He quickly started moving down to his chest, however, and began flicking at Eoras’ nipple with his tongue, which made Eoras gasp and squirm, and Farkas had to seize both of his legs to keep him in place. His bristly chin rasped against Eoras’ soft skin, and he reveled in the sensation that was not quite pain.

Farkas began to quickly switch between both nipples, and by the time he started kissing his way down his abdomen, Eoras was a panting, quivering mess, and the tent in his soft sleeping pants was visibly drenched in precum.

Farkas slowly pulled Eoras’ pants down like he was unwrapping a present, and stared at his prize with naked admiration as it bobbed free. He couldn’t resist taking a few moments to simply run his palms up and down Eoras’ smooth, pale golden thighs like he’d been wanting to for three days before an impatient huff from above reminded him why he was down there.

Eoras groaned into his hand as the hot warmth enveloped him. Farkas pulled back to give a few kisses to the tip, and the shaft, all the way down to his balls before licking it all the way back up to the top in a practiced motion. All the while, he lightly stroked the inside of Eoras’ thighs with his fingertips, as if reveling in the fact that he had conquered such an intimate area, which was enough to add to the sensation without tipping him over the edge. Eoras wondered briefly how many times Farkas had done this before, but then he ran his tongue in a circle around his slit and Eoras stopped thinking at all. 

Farkas finally leaned forward to swallow all of Eoras’ cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat to take it inch by inch. It was warm and soft and heavenly, and almost immediately Eoras felt a telltale tightening from deep within him that quickly crescendoed into a powerful orgasm.

Farkas wasn’t expecting Eoras’ seed to come spurting down his throat quite so soon, but nevertheless swallowed it all manfully in two gulps. Eoras gave him an embarrassed grin at how quickly he had come, but once again Farkas soothed his worries by pulling himself up for a long, sensual kiss. Eoras tasted a faint saltiness on his lips, and marveled at his own flavor.

Farkas pulled back to look him in the eye. “I hope you’re not spent, kitten. We’re not done yet.”

Goosebumps erupted all over Eoras at his new pet name, and he nodded vigorously.

Gods, Farkas’ black war paint brought out his eyes. Those dark eyes had featured prominently in so many of Eoras’ dreams of late, and now they were here, devouring him like a feast in the darkness.

Gently, Farkas urged him up, and they maneuvered so that Eoras was on his hands and knees, his pants still tangled around his ankles. He found this new position exciting, and gave his butt an inviting little wiggle.

Farkas seized his pert ass in both hands like a miser would seize his gold, and took his time gently squeezing it, kneading it, pulling it apart, and even kissing it on each cheek, drawing another little giggle from Eoras. 

Eoras wasn’t sure what Farkas was planning on doing next, and was startled when the next thing he felt was a warm tongue lapping at his hole. He made an “eep!” , and was quickly silenced by Farkas’ hand clapping over his mouth.

“Quiet, kitten,” he whispered. “Remember our shield-brothers and sisters are here too.”

Eoras was suddenly painfully aware that there was absolutely nothing but air and darkness between them and the other bunks only several feet away, some of which were populated by snoring Companions. Any loud enough noise would likely be enough to wake them and end their current activities, and even the thought of losing Farkas’ electrifying weight on top of him was terrifying.

He nodded slowly to show that he understood, and Farkas slowly withdrew his hand, though not after slipping two of his fingers into Eoras’ mouth for him to suck on. In his new position, he was draped over Eoras, who was still on his hands and knees. His member was pressed between Eoras’ ass cheeks, while his free hand gently caressed Eoras’ smooth chest. This put Farkas’ head in the perfect place to deposit kisses on the back of Eoras’ neck, which sent little explosions of shivers through his whole body. The sheer submissiveness of his present situation was enough for his own cock to flare to life once again between his legs, and the sudden surge of sheer want that flowed through him took him by surprise. He gave another quiet moan that was mostly muffled by Farkas’ fingers.

Farkas’ free hand abandoned Eoras’ chest, and slowly began making gentle entreaties at his entrance. 

Eoras was ready to let him in, but Farkas appeared to be in no rush, slowly dipping only the tips of two fingers in and out before adding a third. 

Finally, just when Eoras’ fingers started to go deeper, they disappeared, and as Eoras mourned the loss of contact, Farkas’ upper body lifted off of Eoras’ back, and something blunt and hard started prodding at his entrance. 

Eoras straightened a bit at the realization of what was about to happen, and Farkas’ whispered warning only made him more determined.

In one smooth motion, Farkas was inside him, and Eoras gasped as he was overwhelmed with a powerful sensation of stretching, of bluntness, of fullness that momentarily stopped his breath. Farkas held perfectly still for a moment as Eoras grew used to the foreign intrusion, and didn’t start moving until his ragged breathing had evened out, and he gently murmured he was ready for more.

Farkas began slowly sliding in and out of him at a calm, unhurried pace, and as inexperienced as Eoras was, he didn’t appreciate being treated like he was made of glass. He could feel how much the warrior was holding himself back in the muted strength of his thrusts, and encouraged him to let loose by gently bumping his hips back.

Farkas’ hands on his hips gave a quick squeeze, as if to ask, “Are you sure?”

Eoras nodded quickly to show that he was.

Farkas’ thrusting started to speed up, and Eoras found the pleasure would double when he thrusted back in time to meet his movements, which Farkas appreciated if the following quick slap to his ass was anything to go by. They began to set a bruising pace together.

Try as he might, Eoras couldn’t help the little gasps and breathy whimpers that escaped his pressed lips each time Farkas drove into him. He was steadily losing control, and was about to scream outright when Farkas’ hand firmly clamped over his mouth again.

“Scream all you like, kitten. I’ve got you,” Farkas grunted into his ear as he picked up. “By the Nine, you’re so tight…”

Eoras moaned into Farkas’ hand, and arched his back as Farkas’ thrusts grew stronger, more desperate. He braced his arms more securely against the headboard of the bed to keep himself up against the onslaught. He had never felt so alive, or so safe, or so taken care of as he did in that moment, being cradled and pampered and fucked hard by the greatest warrior in Skyrim. 

Farkas found that in this new position he was able to reach even deeper points inside Eoras that made him produce new sounds that he quite liked. Farkas buried himself to the hilt inside him, and Eoras made a muffled noise behind his hand that was positively obscene.

“Farkas…oh gods…harder!”

Farkas abandoned all restraint, and began drilling into him like a machine, driving thrusts that pushed Eoras forward across the mattress, and forced little “uh”’s out of his mouth at every impact. He scrabbled for purchase on his sheets with his hands and knees as he writhed under the hammer-blows, and Farkas’ hands tightened like steel vices at his waist to keep him in place.

“He’s…uh…like a stallion,” Eoras thought dazedly as Farkas pounded into him. He had collapsed onto his belly at some point, blissed out and exhausted, and there wasn’t much for him to do now except lay there and take it as Farkas turned his insides to jelly. He didn’t properly feel like an elf anymore, just an electrified, glowing pile of absolutely ecstatic nerve endings.

Eoras’ vision whited out as he spurted his release, and the relentless pace of Farkas’ hips stuttered as he approached his end. With one last thrust he emptied himself inside Eoras. 

When Eoras’ mind returned, Farkas’ arms were crossed over his chest, and he was murmuring soft words of praise as he gently kissed the side of his face.

“I saw stars,” Eoras murmured back in wonder, wiggling around to face him.

“I know how to take care of cute boys,” Farkas responded smugly, kissing him on the nose. Eoras giggled.

Farkas nuzzled his face happily for a moment before gently disengaging himself, and clambering off the bed. Eoras felt a momentary bolt of fear that this would be a one-and-done situation before Farkas pulled him up as well, and hefted his naked form up into his arms, bridal-style.

Eoras swallowed. That was hot.

Farkas seemed to be carrying him somewhere, but their progress was impeded by the darkness, and the fact that Farkas stopped on two occasions to push the elevated Eoras against the wall and kiss him deeply until he felt he would pass out. He wondered for a moment where they were going, but quickly lost interest as he looped his arms around Farkas’ neck and mapped the areas behind his teeth with his tongue. 

They eventually ended up in Farkas’ quarters, where Farkas was able to light the candle by his bed, and fully admire the utterly debauched mess he had made of the Dragonborn he deposited on his sheets. Eoras’ kiss-swollen lips, the bruises across his pale skin, and the mess of his golden hair all testified to the fucking he had just enjoyed, but none more so than the soft light of adoration in his eyes.

Farkas joined him on the bed, and the two were soon wrapped in each other, and fast asleep.


End file.
